Little Nightmares: A Trio to Remember
by TaylorTheCreator14
Summary: Sabara woke up in a cage, seeing a new world around her. However, she was prepared for this...From her escape, she meets two children that were kept prisoner here as well. The three of them begin to journey through this horrid adventure, finding a way out of this place. Will they make it? Find out and see... (WARNING: This contains blood, disturbing things too!) (NOT COMPLETE)


Ugh...How long was I here...?

All I could remember was...Traveling. Yeah, I was exploring the world as a little girl...Until, I got knocked out...

Coldness was on my skin, except for my bag that was on my back.

And now, in front of me was...A room full of cages?

It was so cold...and dark...and dull...I felt like I was in prison...

* * *

"Ugh...Nnn..." As I woke up, my head was hurting...How long was I asleep...? To my surprise, I sat up, seeing cages with small children inside of them...Is...Is this prison? I stood up, taking off my bag as I held the barred door, shaking and tugging it. No luck on making it budge. The rattling was very loud too, hurting my ears...but I didn't care. I just wanted to get out of here! Oh wait, I had a hammer in my bag! I unzipped it, digging into it until I held a mallet. With 2 hard swings, I broke the door, seeing the bars crooked and bent.

*CLANK!*

I put my mallet back, zipping up my bag as I stood on the wooden floor. It creaked, making me cringe a bit. As I grabbed my bag, I put it on, walking along until I saw a boy with brown hair, the bangs covering his face as he hugged his legs. Was...was he here too? With a soft knock on the door, he looked up.

"D-Do you need help...?" I asked him, seeing the boy crawl towards the cage, holding the bars. He looked so helpless, alone in that cage...A cold hand was touching my cheek...His hand...

"Help...me..." He spoke softly. I nodded, then I heard tapping. Looking back, I saw long arms with fear, coming close to the cage. With a quick tactic, I pulled the cage away, tugging it behind another cage. That...took a lot of strength out of me. Those hands felt another cage, dragging it along as it vanished into the shadows...

"T-That was close..." I caught my breath, walking around as I tried to find something to break the bars with...until I heard a rattle from above the boy's cage...Looking up, I saw that small-like cage fall onto that other one, the door opened and destroyed.

From the inside, it was a...child with a yellow raincoat. Oh, the other cage's door was open and broken too...! Rushing to them, I saw the two of them crawl out of their prison. "A-Are you alright?" I asked, kneeling down.

"Ugh...that hurt..." The child with the coat said, sitting up. It looked up at me..."Did you...get me out?" She asked, standing.

"Well, of course I did! W-What do you think, I was going to let you rot up there? Although, uhh...You made the cage shake, falling down onto this boy's cage too..." I said, pointing at the boy that stood up. His feature was a bit clearer now.

He was wearing a long blue shirt with grayish-dark pants. On his ankle was a chain shackle, broken off. Also, he was bare foot too...I watched as he ran to me, holding me close in a hug. His body felt so cold...

"Thank you..." He said, moving away and standing next to the coat-wearing child. With a smile, I giggled.

"O-Oh! Where's my manners...? I-I'm Sabara...or Taylor...Sabara's my last name." I introduced myself, placing a hand on my chest. "D-Do you have a name...?"

"Six..." The coat-wearing child said. "And...I'm a girl." With a nod, I smiled at her. My eyes turned to the boy...

"I...I don't have a...name..." He said, looking away. I blinked with confusion...Every child should know their name...However, maybe he was homeless...?

"Well, S-Shall I give you a name...?" I asked, making the boy look at me. He smiled and nodded...Well, I guess I should give him a name..."So...How about..."

* * *

 ** _(Cliffhanger! Hehehe!~ Sorry about that. Anyways, yes. Guys, I'm back from that horrible summer school. THAT'S the reason why I was no writing for a long time. And now, of course. I made a new story, inspired by Little Nightmares!~ Yay!~)_**

 ** _(I figured since I played the game and the DLC, how about I add myself in it, and go along? However, I haven't gotten the name of the Boy from the DLC. I thought you guys would have a name for him? If you do, tell me in the comments! But, it's only chosen if that name has the most votes! Got it? Okay.)_**

 ** _(And one more thing, about Sabara? Yeah, that's my new last name for fanfics. Okay? Okay. Anyways, hope you pick good names! See ya later! The Creator is out!)_**


End file.
